This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a vane assembly for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines, such as those which power modern commercial and military aircraft, typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operating, air is pressurized in the compressor section and mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor section and the turbine section of the gas turbine engine typically include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The rotating blades extract the energy from the hot combustion gases communicated through the gas turbine engine, and the stationary vanes convert the velocity of the airflow into pressure and prepare the airflow for the next set of blades. The plurality of vanes of each stage can be mechanically attached relative to one another to create a full ring vane assembly.